


The Warmth of Strangers

by KathrynRuthD



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Power Outage, Romance, Short, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynRuthD/pseuds/KathrynRuthD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers are thrown together under rather chilly circumstances and find unexpected warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth of Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is an original work of fiction. All characters appearing in it are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

Martha stared at the blank screen in front of her in confusion. It hadn't been blank when she pushed her card into the slot but now the machine was dead. She resisted the urge to thump it and looked around for someone to help. The lobby of the bank seemed to be darker than it was when she walked in and was empty except for a man being less reserved than her and thumping one of the other machines.

 

He turned and caught her eye. "I put my PIN in and the screen went blank," he shrugged helplessly.

 

"Yeah ... me too,” she sighed remembering that it was after closing time so there'd be no staff around and she’d have to return the following day to get her card back.

 

She turned towards the door. The man had moved and was pushing ineffectively against it. “Problem?”

 

“It’s locked!” He exclaimed crossly.

 

Martha tried pushing the green button next to the door that was supposed to unlock it and _pulled_ gently on the door.

 

“I already tried that,” he snapped.

 

“Sorry …” Martha mumbled and stepped to the side to peer out of the window. It was getting dark outside but strangely there were no street lights on. Suddenly realisation dawned. “Power cut.”

 

“What?” The man was still snappy.

 

“I think there’s been a power cut. I thought it seemed a bit dark in here. That door is electronically activated so I reckon we’ll be stuck here until the power comes back on.”

 

“Well that’s just bloody great! I’m supposed to be somewhere important!”

 

Martha wasn’t exactly happy herself and this man was irritating her. “There’s no need to take it out on me … I wasn’t exactly planning on spending my evening with nothing but cash machines and Mr Obnoxious for company.”

 

The man didn’t reply straight away except to sigh loudly. He had his back to her and she watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists several times, the tension in his shoulders visible through his jacket. Eventually he turned around and had the grace to look a bit sheepish.

 

“I’m sorry … really sorry. I was already stressed and this has just pushed me over the edge. I’m not usually obnoxious I promise.”

 

Martha smiled. “Apology accepted.”

 

He smiled back gratefully and held out his hand. “I’m Adam.”

 

“Martha.” She slipped her hand into his large one. He had a firm handshake and feeling his warmth envelop her fingers she realised her hands were rather cold.

 

Pulling her coat tighter around herself she made her way to the corner of the lobby furthest from the door and sat down on the floor leaning against the wall. "If we're going to be stuck here for a while we might as well sit down."

 

“Mind if I join you?” Adam gestured to the space next to her.

 

“Feel free. I thought it might be best to stay away from the door … it’s not very warm in here, winter's really setting in."

 

He didn't reply but sat down and pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket. “Oh for God’s sake,” he huffed.

 

Martha looked at him quizzically.

 

“Sorry … again … no signal so we can't even let anyone know we're trapped.”

 

Martha fumbled in her bag for her own phone and glanced at the screen. “Same here.”

 

Adam didn't reply and they sat in silence for a while. Martha wondered how long they’d be incarcerated for and tried in vain to think of something interesting to say to the stranger beside her, silently hoping he was right about not really being obnoxious. He still seemed a little agitated, quietly sighing to himself and hugging his knees to his chest. Despite his agitation he didn't look especially obnoxious in fact he looked quite normal, good-looking even. Martha shook her head slightly in self-admonishment, in her experience looks had nothing to do with personality.

 

She shivered and rubbed her hands together - it really was rather cold. Looking at her watch she realised she’d missed the last bus home – the service stopped at seven in the evening and it was now five past. That meant paying a small fortune for a taxi but without her bank card she couldn’t get any cash. She bit her lip worrying about what to do. Walking would take about an hour and wasn't exactly the safest option now it was getting dark. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the pizza that was waiting for her at home or the central heating she'd been looking forward to cranking up.

 

“Will someone be worrying about where you are?” Adam’s voice startled her slightly.

 

“Erm … no.” She shook her head. “I’m not actually sure how I’ll get home since I've missed the last bus and my bank card has been swallowed up. What about you?”

 

“Yes … I was already late and now I’m letting a lot of people down.” He ran his hand over his face anxiously. “This has the potential to be incredibly embarrassing," he sighed.

 

Martha looked at him curiously. “Embarrassing? It’s hardly your fault.”

 

He shrugged. “Nature of the beast I’m afraid,” he said cryptically.

 

She eyed his expensive looking suit, his shiny shoes and his crisp white shirt, and wondered what he meant. Everything about him looked expensive right down to his bright white teeth. He slumped back against the wall and sighed again. 

 

Martha’s tummy rumbled loudly and Adam smiled. “Hungry?”

 

“Yeah … serves me right for working through my lunch break. I’d give anything for the pizza that's sitting in my fridge right now … and a blanket.” She shivered again.

 

“You can borrow my jacket if you …”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Martha interrupted, “I’m wearing a jumper and a coat! You must be much colder than I am.”

 

Adam raised one eyebrow. “Ridiculous? I guess it's an improvement on obnoxious but I rather hoped I was being chivalrous and gentlemanly.”

 

Martha giggled, “It was a very chivalrous offer but it wouldn’t be fair.” If he was obnoxious he was definitely hiding it well she thought.

 

He shrugged in acceptance and they settled back into a companionable silence.

 

\--

 

Half an hour had passed and it was now completely dark outside, the only light coming from the moon and the occasional car driving past. Martha looked hopefully at her phone again but there was still no signal although she wasn’t sure who she’d call. She pushed it back into her handbag and her cold fingers found something she’d forgotten was there. She pulled it out triumphantly. “Smarties!”

 

“You mean to tell me you’ve been hiding chocolate in your bag all this time?” Adam looked at her incredulously then grinned. He seemed more relaxed now and the sighing had stopped.

 

She opened the tube excitedly. “I forgot they were in there. Want to share?”

 

“I’m not sure if I should take chocolate away from a hungry woman, wouldn’t want to spoil the chivalrous image I’m building up here.” He smirked at her.

 

Martha sniggered slightly. "It's OK, I won't tell anyone. Give me your hand."

 

Adam held his hand out in the shadows and she grasped it before tipping roughly half the contents of the tube into his palm.

 

"Thank you." He smiled gratefully as he started eating the Smarties one by one.

 

Martha smiled back and putting the tube to her lips tipped her head back and let the sugar-coated chocolate slide into her mouth. A soft chuckle next to her suggested that Adam found this amusing. She turned to him as she crunched the chocolate.

 

"You're going to regret sharing these aren't you?" There was laughter in his voice and even in the darkness his eyes sparkled.

 

"It's good to share." She mumbled through the chocolate.

 

She swallowed before asking the question she'd been wondering about since he'd said he was letting people down. "So what were you supposed to be doing this evening then?"

 

"Aha!" He exclaimed. "Bribe me with chocolate then interrogate me. And here's me thinking you were just being generous."

 

"I was ... but I'm nosy too."

 

Adam cleared his throat before answering. "I was supposed to be attending a charity dinner ... as the guest speaker."

 

"Guest speaker eh? What were you going to speak about?"

 

"Erm ... me actually. Not very interesting in my opinion but when it's for charity people will listen to any old rubbish!"

 

Martha could hear embarrassment in his voice but her curiosity was piqued. "You must be interesting if they asked you to speak."

 

Adam shrugged. "I'm just lucky ... and I've been privileged to work with some wonderful people. I'm an actor."

 

Martha's eyes widened in the gloom. "Oh goodness. Should I have recognised you? I'm useless with faces."

 

"Oh no not at all. Not being recognised is a real pleasure believe me. Although no doubt I'll be all over the press tomorrow after my 'no-show' this evening. My publicist will be cursing himself for not forcing me to use a car tonight. I insisted on walking alone which he hates me doing especially as I have a tendency to lose track of time."

 

"So you're famous then?" She bit her lip and looked away.

 

"I have my moments but I'm just a normal guy really. Fame's just an illusion. Anyway, what about you? What do you do when you're not locked up with a complete stranger?"

 

Martha stared at her hands. She could sense his eyes on her and she sighed realising that this could end badly given what he'd just said. "I'm a journalist."

 

There was a long silence and then Adam started laughing. "Well I guess I should be relieved you don't know who I am then ... assuming you really don't of course."

 

It was Martha's turn to laugh, relieved that he wasn't fazed by her admission. "I work for the local rag and I have the dubious pleasure of reporting on church fêtes, WI meetings and the occasional rampaging cow. You're quite safe with me."

 

"Rampaging cow?" Adam raised his eyebrows.

 

"Oh yes ... one escaped from its field recently, made itself at home in the local vicar's garden and ate all his geraniums. It was my biggest story to date."

 

The sound of Adam's laughter was deep and very contagious, and they each struggled to control the giggles that took hold. Martha was sure a cow eating geraniums didn't deserve such hysterics but it felt good to laugh.

 

"I don't think I'd have laughed this much at the charity dinner," Adam spoke through his chuckles, his eyes glittering at her.

 

"No anecdotes involving cows then?" Martha giggled.

 

"Sadly no. The odd horse but no cows."

 

Her giggles back under control Martha looked at Adam. No, he didn't look familiar; undeniably attractive even in the dark, especially with the sparkles in his eyes, but not anyone she'd seen before.  "So come on then, what have you been in that I might have heard of, bearing in mind I watch very little telly and haven't been to the cinema for ..." she cocked her head on one side and frowned, "maybe 5 years?"

 

"Probably nothing then unless you've seen An Affair to Remember," he said dismissively.

 

"Now come on, even I know you're not Cary Grant!" She poked his arm.

 

"It was a remake set in modern times. Did quite well."

 

Martha raised an eyebrow. "Is 'did quite well' code for box office smash?"

 

Adam lowered his head and although she couldn't tell in the dark Martha guessed he was blushing. "I wouldn't say smash."

 

"Sounds like my kind of film. Can't believe it didn't register on my radar." She nudged him with her elbow. "You know I'll be getting myself a copy as soon as we get out of this bloody place."

 

He nudged her back. "Shops are closed."

 

"Amazon is my friend!" Martha laughed then shivered suddenly. "Ok ... I am officially freezing."

 

Adam smirked. "Officially?"

 

"Are you making fun of me?" Martha elbowed him again.

 

"Would that be obnoxious of me?" He rubbed his side, "If I'm black and blue tomorrow I'll know who to blame."

 

"You can tell your let-down fans that you were trapped in a bank with a girl who beat you up." Martha sniggered before shivering again. This time her teeth started chattering too.

 

"Right, I know we've only just met but the gentleman in me can't just sit here and watch you freeze. Come here."

 

Martha turned in surprise as he slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. She found her head resting on his left shoulder, his arm holding her close while his right hand reached across to enfold her left one. "Ermmm ..."

 

When he spoke she could feel his breath against her temple. "Better?"

 

Martha was thankful for the dark. She was pretty sure her face was beetroot coloured but, embarrassment aside, she couldn't deny she felt warmer. "Yes but it's really not necessary for you to ..." She tried to move away.

 

"Sharing body heat is the sensible thing to do," Adam said as he gently pulled her close again. "And I have to admit to being freezing cold too. If we're going to spend the whole night in here we might as well be as warm as we can." He lowered his voice to little more than a whisper, "I promise you can trust me."

 

Martha tensed, startled by the sensation of his lips moving against her hair, almost touching her skin. She tried pulling away again and this time he let her go. She turned to face him and bit her lip. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

 

His eyes widened. "Oh god you think this is a come on don't you? I wouldn't do that ... not that you're not..." His hands flailed helplessly and he looked anxious.

 

Martha was confused. It was a long time since anyone had held her close and just for a moment she'd relished in the warmth of Adam's arms, but his whisper against her skin had sent shivers down her spine that had nothing whatsoever to do with the cold. Then reality set in and Martha found herself doubting his intentions, but now seeing the look of horror on his face she realised her mistake. He probably had legions of women clamouring for his attention; he didn't need to try it on with plain old Martha Brown.

 

"Martha please." Adam touched her arm gently. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry."

 

She breathed deeply before replying, "It's fine, you just took me by surprise that's all."

 

"I did strong-arm you somewhat. I guess I should be grateful you didn't try to lamp me one!" He laughed nervously.

 

He was utterly charming Martha thought. It wasn't so much what he said but how he said it, and he looked horribly guilty. Even in the dark there was no mistaking that he was now looking down shamefacedly. Deciding that she'd rather be warm and a little embarrassed in his arms than cold and embarrassed sitting on her own she reached out and patted his hand. "It's fine and you're right, sharing our warmth is the sensible thing to do. I was just a bit startled." She gave him an awkward smile.

 

Adam visibly relaxed and opened his arms. She shuffled back and hesitantly leant into his side once more as he wrapped his arm around her and once again took hold of her hand, squeezing slightly. "I really am sorry if I scared you."

 

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

 

As the time slipped by any awkwardness between them gradually disappeared. Sitting huddled together in the dark they talked about their lives, past relationships, and their hopes for the future. They both wanted similar things: love, a family, security. Adam told her some of the stories he'd been planning to recount at the charity dinner. He was very modest and seemingly had no idea how funny he was or how compelling a story teller. Some of his stories rivalled her rampaging cow for sheer hilarity.

 

It was very cold in the bank's lobby and Adam had taken to rubbing his hand up and down Martha's arm and periodically enveloping her hands in his free one. They had unconsciously drawn closer together with Martha's head lying on his shoulder and her legs pressed up against his. Martha realised that huddling together had eased her shivering. She shifted slightly against Adam's comforting presence and was suddenly aware just how intimately they were sitting as her nose brushed briefly against his neck. She felt her cheeks colour but the iciness of the air around them stopped her from pulling away.

 

"You ok?" Adam shifted slightly, hugging her even closer.

 

"Yeah, just thinking what an odd situation this is. I mean a few hours ago we were strangers, we still are really."

 

"No. Friends." He sounded very sure and as he said it his arm tightened slightly around her shoulder.

 

Martha's heart skipped a little at the thought that he might want to be her friend. He was very far from the obnoxious man she'd thought him to be when he first spoke. She was fairly sure he was a lot more famous and successful than he was prepared to admit and his modesty was terribly endearing. She let out a silent sigh ... friends ... was that even possible?

 

"Friends?" She questioned, not entirely convinced that he wasn't just being kind.

 

"Of course!" He rubbed her fingers softly with his free hand. "I don't think anyone could spend an evening together like this and not be friends do you?"

 

Martha shrugged her shoulders.

 

"Anyway, I need to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't write anything in your paper about how obnoxious I am," he sniggered a little.

 

Martha laughed. "You're not obnoxious at all actually."

 

"That's good to know." He squeezed her hand but didn't let go.

 

"But seriously, you'll forget all about me once this is over." Martha felt the need to absolve him of any sense of obligation he might be feeling. She couldn't imagine meeting him for a drink or chatting to him on the phone, not that she wouldn't love it. This was just like some weird but wonderful dream, albeit a particularly chilly one, and she was sure that she'd wake up soon.

 

"I don't think I could forget you even if I wanted to."

 

"I'm honestly not that memorable, even my own mum forgets my name on occasion." Martha was blushing again and was glad of the darkness.

 

"Trust me," he lowered his voice slightly, "Before it got dark I noticed that you have lively green eyes that flash when you're annoyed, brown curly hair that I suspect will spring out from your head in a glorious riot if you pulled a few pins out, not to mention the rather attractive way you blush when you're embarrassed." He let go of her hand and touched her cheek. "I'd say you're probably a bright pink by now," he chuckled.

 

Martha was squirming inside. Her hair and the annoying way she blushed were two of the things she disliked most about herself and yet he'd managed to make them sound desirable. He'd made her sound desirable. She dismissed the thought as quickly as it occurred to her, there was no way that he saw her that way. Friends he'd said ... friends. She considered how nice it felt to be huddled up against him in the cold and then attempted to dismiss that thought too.

 

Adam spoke again, "Anyway I couldn't possibly forget the story of the rampaging cow."

 

Martha smiled but found herself unable to laugh as her brain tried to process everything he was saying and everything she felt.

 

"I sense you don't really believe me." Adam tapped her shoulder.

 

"I do I just ..."

 

"What? Don't want to be friends?"

 

Martha raised her head from his shoulder, "No, that's not it at all." The big question in her head was why. Why would someone like him want to be friends with someone like her?

 

"Why not?" Adam sounded genuinely puzzled.

 

Martha gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth in horror. "Did I just say that out loud?" She mumbled.

 

Adam didn't answer her but chuckled softly before saying, "I get the impression you don't think you're worth bothering with but I disagree. We don't know each other very well but I'd very much like the opportunity to change that. I like you Martha ... I like you a lot."

 

He wrapped both arms around her and although Martha couldn't be sure she swore he placed a very light kiss on the top of her head. Her heart was racing but just as she bravely turned her face upwards towards his the lights came on.

 

Startled and momentarily blinded they sprang apart and leapt to their feet. Adam made his way over to the door and tentatively tried the green button. There was a loud click as the lock released. He pulled the door open and a rush of cold winter air filled the lobby. He let the door close again and returned to where Martha was standing.

 

"We can go and get warmed up." He rubbed her arms affectionately and smiled down at her.

 

Martha smiled shyly back suddenly feeling particularly self-conscious in the cold electric light. She was fairly sure they'd just shared a moment back there in the dark but maybe she'd misunderstood. Standing here in the light she could see he really was very attractive, more than she realised, and he had soft brown eyes with flecks of gold in them - the sparkles, she thought. He held his hand out to her and after a moment's hesitation she took it and let him lead her outside into the night.

 

As they walked down the road Adam didn't let go of her hand and Martha was glad of it. The town was deserted and the quietness added an eeriness to the atmosphere. His hand wrapped around hers made her feel safe.

 

"My hotel is just around the corner," Adam smiled at her.

 

Martha's eyes widened, "I ... d-d-don't ..." she stuttered.

 

"They can call you a taxi," he grinned at her. "Don't worry, I'm not about to drag you back to my room."

 

"Oh ..." Martha wondered if she would ever stop blushing.

 

Adam suddenly stopped walking and turned to face her. "Martha I want to be absolutely clear about something."

 

Her heart jumped and she stared awkwardly at her shoes unable to meet his eyes. So she did misunderstand and this was the moment he said something along the lines of it's been nice but ... her thoughts were interrupted.

 

"Look at me Martha, please," he sounded anxious.

 

Martha raised her eyes and was surprised to see a nervous smile and a worried frown on his face.

 

"Back there in the dark ... I meant what I said."

 

Martha chewed her bottom lip nervously, his words sending a small flicker of hope through her heart.

 

"I like you and I'd like to get to know you better under more ..." his expression changed to one of hope, "More normal circumstances." He took hold of her hands and squeezed them.

 

Martha didn't know what to say. She wanted to say yes more than anything else in the world but she was scared, scared that this seemingly kind and lovely man, who wasn't obnoxious at all, would quickly realise his mistake and disappoint her just like men always did. Her eyes dropped from his face and before she knew it he had dropped her hands and was gently cupping her face urging her to look back up at him. As she lifted her eyes once more she found he'd bent his head lower bringing his face so close to hers that their noses were almost touching. In that instant the world seemed to stop, the cold air around them seemed warm and the fear inside her melted into a pool of longing. As his lips met hers in the softest kiss she felt nothing but happiness.

 

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, "I've been wanting to do that ever since you told me about the cow."

 

"Why?" Martha whispered, enjoying the feeling of him wrapping his arms around her but still not really believing that this was real.

 

"Because there is nothing more attractive than a woman who can make me laugh without trying and who has no idea quite how beautiful she is."

 

"I'm not ..." Adam pressed a finger to her lips.

 

"Trust me." He kissed her again - another soft and gentle kiss that promised so much more. "You are. To be honest, I thought I'd blown it when I scared you earlier."

 

"I did doubt your intentions at first but ... " Martha hesitated remembering what she'd thought, "But then I realised that you could probably have your pick of beautiful women."

 

"My pick?" Adam pulled away with a snort. "There are two things they don't teach you in drama school. The first is that being an actor doesn't guarantee you an endless supply of willing women, and the second is that anyone who does show an interest is probably only trying to further their own career or simply wants to bask in the notoriety that comes from dating somebody in the public eye."

 

Martha sensed some resentment in his tone. "Had your fingers burned?"

 

"You could say that." He sighed and reached for her hand. "I don't want to have my pick. I just want something real and right now that something is you."

 

Before she could reply he put his arm around her and pulled her round the corner and into the hotel. It was warm and inviting after the chill of the night air and the remains of an open fire were still glowing in the bar area. After a quick word with the hotel receptionist about ordering a taxi, Adam drew Martha towards it.

 

She rubbed her hands together in front of the fire, the heat burning her cold skin. This all seemed so surreal but she was very sure of one thing even though the thought of it scared her and made her blush. She looked across the hearth at Adam who was also warming his hands. The receptionist had simpered and fluttered her eyelashes at him but he seemed unaware or at least chose not to acknowledge it. He also remained oblivious to the whispering of a couple of hotel guests sitting in the bar who seemed very interested in his presence. All his attention was focussed on her and her alone. Yes, she was sure. "I like you too."

 

He stared at her, a glint of mischief in eyes but a look of pure joy on his face. "You're sure I'm not obnoxious?"

 

"I don't think so, but I think it'll be fun making sure." She winked shyly.

 

He laughed, swept her up into his arms and hugged her tightly.

 

They talked for a little while longer, exchanging numbers and making plans for the following day interspersed with more gentle and hesitant kisses. When the taxi arrived Adam led Martha back out into the cold. He kissed her soundly, leaving her a little breathless, before ushering her into the cab and handing the driver some money. Martha started to protest but he kissed her again through the window before grinning cheekily and waving her off. "Until tomorrow Martha."

 

As the taxi made its way out of town Martha settled back into the seat and placed her fingers against her lips thinking about Adam. It'd been a very unexpected evening, surprising in so many ways, freezing too, but rather wonderful. She was looking forward to tomorrow. Dinner, he'd said - somewhere warm, maybe some Smarties afterwards but no obnoxiousness.


End file.
